Loki's Banishment
by Invader Elenore
Summary: After Loki has been causing way too many disasters, Odin decided it has gone far enough, and as a punishment makes him attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry.


**Hello, this is my first fanfiction I ever wrote, so I'm not really sure how it'll go, but I couldn't let this idea go away! I really wanted to read something like this but there was nothing, so I decided to write it. Oh, I don't own any of the characters and settings.**

"Father, I beg of ye not to do this…"

"Silence Thor! Thee must understand thy brother's crimes! Now leave, this matter hast naught to do with thee."

The blonde man called Thor looked at his father and king, and opened his mouth to object, but then wisely closed it. He knew arguing would get him nowhere. He left the room, stomping slightly to show his father his disagreement over the issue.

Meanwhile, the brother in question was sitting in his cell, staring at the wall, his dark brows furrowed.

The cell door unlocked and opened, and a stream of light entered the otherwise dark room. He looked up at the guards approaching him.

"Stand up, God of Mischief!" said one of the guards sternly. The god felt himself get irritated. How dare they talk to him like that, the prince of Asgard?

He grudgingly rose up, and they led him out to face his father's judgement.

Odin, the king, looked down at his second son from his throne, wearing an exasperated expression.

"Loki, thou hast greatly disappointed me."

Loki kept his gaze on the floor, saying nothing.

The All-Father continued, "Thy jests hath gone too far! What may hath been gaiety to thee, became a catastrophe. This happened a one too many times." Then he shouted, "Thou need discipline!"

Loki still didn't speak, and briefly looked at his brother. Thor was wearing a worried expression, while his friends seemed slightly relieved to hear he was getting punished. This also annoyed him. Thor needn't to care; yet the oaf always did.

"As thou knows, thou shall be banished. I pondered for much time, and I finally decided where."

The anxiety in the room was heavy, and people looked at each other, wondering as to where the liar was headed for.

"Henceforth, thou shall be in Midgard."

Loki's head snapped up and he said with a hint of disgust, "Where those mortals reside in?"

"Aye, and thou shall be stripped of thy sorcery, until it is suited for whither thou art going. Thou art going to a school whither youngsters art taught to control their magic."

"What?" cried out Loki, looking agitated, "I am no child, father!"

"Thou act as one!" thundered the king, "So thou shall be made to look like a child to fit thy personality!"

Before Loki had time to fully comprehend what he said, his father raised his mighty sceptre and pointed it at Loki. It started to glow and Loki squeezed his eyes shut and felt his magic taken away, until only a faint flicker of it was left. After a while, he felt his body changing. He felt shocked and humiliated. He was truly turning into a child again! Although he didn't see them, he heard people laughing.

When the altering of his body stopped, his father said, "Thou shalt be banished for seven mortal years."

Loki started slightly, but kept his eyes shut. Seven mortal years were not a long time for him, but he expected less.

'If Thor had wrought this, father would not hath punished him as much,' Loki thought bitterly.

"Thou shall be greeted by a man named Dumbledore, and he shall take care of thou thither. Now begone!"

At that moment Loki opened his green eyes, taking in the room. It was bigger than before. He was going to be in that realm filled with mindless mortals, and he was reduced to being as weak as them. Thinking this, he mustered the most hateful look he could manage before a portal opened up to suck him away. The last thing he saw before passing out was his father's still grim expression and his mother's and brother's heartbroken ones.

**So, did you enjoy the story? I really hope you did LOL. The old English is a bit weird, but hopefully I wrote it well enough.**

**Please review to give me any ideas and feedback!**


End file.
